The Flock Splits at Last
by XxWishMyNameWasNightxX-Faye
Summary: In this story, the flock is split up and have started their own lives again. Will the strong connection between the "family" be enough to bring them back together? This story contains much drama and is for mature readers only.


**Hey this is Danielle Annabella aka NightShower**

**I'd just like to say that I don't own any of these charries except:**

**Gina, Nelly, Felicity, Lily, Hayden, Haley, Jordan, Mason, Tyler**

**That's all for now, but more of my charries turn up later**

**I also don't own "Maxine's" song... it's by Fireflight.**

**The song is Stand Up.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**FANG'S JOURNEY: DAY 1:  
**_

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

**Date: **August 14th

You are visitor number: 1,000,220,978

_Hey everyone! It is about 7:00 p.m. right now where I am. I'm just getting back from work. Today was the first day of school this year and the kids were being brats. I'm officially 21 now. Old guy Fang, that's me! The way those kids are acting, ah, I got so mad. Guess I'm probably the worst teacher ever. Oops! I guess I just said too much! Ha, ha. Oh well, I'm about to turn in. I'm wiped from trying not to just thrust my wings out and brag about that to those dumb kids! But, I didn't and I won't. I probably shouldn't either. But if any of those kids get in fight, I'll be like about time! And stretch my wings. Oh, well, I'm ranting now so, almost bye. By the way, any school students, heed my warning, be nice to teachers cause they just might turn out to be crazed mad scientists. (Or mutants.)_

_----Fang_

A doorbell chime sounded and naturally Fang shot up into the air. He silently stepped over to the wood door and peered out the tiny eye thing. He saw the familiar eager face of Brigid. That's right, Brigid Dwyer, the "young for a doctor" girl from the flock's trip to the polar- regions. Every time Fang saw her, he couldn't help but compare her to Max. At least, what he remembered of Max. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered her tangled sandy hair, passionate brown eyes, tall slim form, casual yet careful clothes, her all too attractive smile… "Stop it, Fang." He muttered to himself. "She never liked you. Every time you'd kiss her, she ran off." He frowned at the memory and then ignored the persistent ringing and sat back down at his computer. Flipping to the "comments" section, he started the hard process of answering the many questions.

**Katiekatie from Texas says:**

**You're a teacher!?! Um, somehow, I just didn't think that was your type! What do you teach?**

**I teach Gym class, if you must know Katiekatie. That sure matches my type, don't you think? Anyway, it's so frustrating. I just want to fly outta there some times! **

**----- Fang**

**LovingRose from New Zealand says:**

I was wondering, what happened to Max, Iggy, Angel, Gasman, and Nudge? I mean, it's been like 6 years and you haven't even mentioned them at all. Did something happen? I hope you and Max find each other again.

**Well, um, that's kinda personal. But, you're right. It has been 6 years. Wow! But, I'd really like to know what that last comment means?**

**---- Fang**

**Faxnessfan from Panama says:**

I totally agree with LovingRose. You and Max are totally the perfect couple. Are you married yet? Ha, ha. I'm totally leader of the Faxness club! Continue on your journey, fulfill your destiny… find the faxness!

What?!?!? First of all, what's with the name? Faxness!?! What is that supposed to mean? Why do you think Max and I would be the perfect couple and that we'd be married?!? What makes you think my destiny is to find the _faxness_!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

----- Fang

Fang was stunned by those last two comments. _Faxness_!?! Fulfill his destiny, find Max, it was all too overwhelming. Fang shut his laptop and flopped onto his bed and cried softly. How he missed them. Iggy, with his sarcastic view of everything, Gazzy with his comforting attitude, Angel with her sweet personality, and even Nudge, the chatterbox! His eyes filled with tears all over again as he remembered the one of his flock that he'd loved most. Max. Or, her full name, Maximum Ride. The leader, the invincible Max, the one that never runs out of comebacks, the bravest strongest person he'd ever met. The one who'd always have his back, who he'd have killed himself for. He'd loved her. _Loved_. It was strong word, but it was really true. He remembered her familiar face through all sorts of times and memories. At the school, fierce determination, sorrow, pain, yet still courage. At the institute, passion, horror, loyalty, and anger. During her headaches, complete vulnerability, pain, terror, and a longing of death. He'd held her tight and stayed by her sides all through those times. He remembered her face… smiling, crying, laughing, joking, fighting, bruised, tending to the others, mouthing off, disrespecting adults, and many other scenarios. By now, he was sobbing and desperately trying to rid himself of her image, her memories, her… everything! He missed her, much more than he'd ever miss anyone. "This must be the saddest most terrible thing that has ever happened to us." He sobbed into his pillow. But, whether or not he thought it was the worst, it wasn't.

* * *

**_ANGEL'S JOURNEY: DAY 1:_**

Watching Fang, the 2nd toughest person she'd ever met sobbing on a bed in a tidy hotel room just shocked Angel. She felt tears running down her eyes as she heard and saw everything that he thought. The machine in front of her was projecting a picture of Max. This specific machine showed what the observant was thinking, feeling, and remembering. It showed a picture of Max. The picture that the flock had last seen. It was an image of Max, staring in sheer terror and rage at the erasers as they sprayed the air with pink mist. Her blue eyes were vivid and passionate, her hair flowing behind her, her face fierce and beautiful at the same time. Just seeing her picture made Angel want to sob. She realized that it must be worst for Fang and her. Max had been like her mother, the only mother she'd ever known. Fang loved Max and so it had to be hard for him. "Oh, Fang." She said as she saw his thought that said, "This must be the saddest most terrible thing that has ever happened to us." "You have no idea how much worse it could be. Like what is happening to me." Then she sniffled and reluctantly let the scientists carry her away, back to her dog crate.

* * *

_**EXPLANATION:**_

Okay, by now I bet that most of you are wondering what the heck is going on. Well that me explain as organized as I can…

The flock was split up

They each have their own individual lives now

Enemies are worse and back now

Okay, so the flock was split up and they are now all alone. Okay, here's what happened…

The sun was way too bright, the sky too clear and blue. Max met eyes with Fang and he arched one dark eyebrow at her. She knew, just knew, something was coming. "What's up?" Fang asked drifting towards her. "Something's coming." Max muttered back in response a did a mid- air 360. She spotted something, like a dark cloud headed towards them and realized they were in danger. Again. Crap. "Everyone down." She announced and without question the flocked dropped to the ground and landed quickly. Assuming defense positions, Max scanned her flock to see how well they'd fare on this battle. Nudge looked fine, a bit hungry and tired, but fine. Max's blue eyes hovered on Angel and Gazzy. Gazzy looked exhausted. If you think you know the meaning of exhausted you should have seen his face. Angel just looked flat out terrified. "You guys okay?" I asked. Those were my last words to them. A loud thud in front of me made me flinch and stare. I couldn't believe my eyes. Erasers. Thousands of Erasers, natural human/wolf mutants. Also, the Flyboys were there. Plus Gozen and his troops. I do not know how they all got there, but they were standing right in front of me now and Gozen stepped forth. "Come, it is time to go." He said in his too slow for a human voice. "In your dreams, you big chunk of metal." I shot back. And then rolled my eyes and snorted. But, my eyes switched to terror as, fast as lightning, Gozen punched me in the stomach. I gasped and the impact hurt so much that I threw up on the spot. I straightened up and felt Fang's eyes on me. I whirled to face him just as the bad guys sprayed a ton of pink knock out gas in the air. I'm sure he saw my face just one last time before we all fell to the ground. Asleep. Crap.

After that the flock was split up. Fang sent to New York, Nudge to Hawaii, Angel to the school, Max to Paris, Iggy to London, and Gazzy to Canada. Uh- oh. They all woke up and had a year to get over it and move on. They all did, but it was hard. I mean, they all woke up in a different place completely horrified and had to start over from scratch. It has been 6 years now. Max, Fang, and Iggy are all 21. Nudge is 17, Gazzy 14, and Angel 12.

All right. So they're split up and here are their lives…

Angel-

Was captured, taken back to the school, has been there for 6 years, is still there. At the school, they have high- tech machines that show each member of the flock almost constantly. The machines also show what the members are thinking, feeling, seeing, or imagining, and remembering. She is forced to watch this and it makes her want to die. The only flock member not on screen is Max. The scientists are very mad because they can't find Max for some reason. Ha, ha!  That's all that keeps Angel hoping.

Fang-

Gym teacher in New York, ladies man, has been there for 6 years. Is still there. He is still on his blog. For some reason, no matter how hard he tries, he can't locate any of the members. Strange. He hates his new life and all the people around him. Including Brigid.

Nudge-

A model in Hawaii, life's not too bad for Nudge or, her fake name, Nissa. She made some friends, but hates it all on the inside. She's desperately searched for the flock, all was found was… nothing. She wants Max, she needs her flock. And she's prepared to fight for it.

Max-

Making herself untraceable wasn't that hard. Just, become a world famous singer named Maxine Rogers and publish your diary from the years before. Max is in Paris, France. She reunited with Sam and they were engaged before Sam realized her wings. Since they weren't married, Sam just took off leaving Max with no place to go. So, Max rents a dorm room and searches as hard as she can for her flock. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. Max becomes EMO after Sam leaves her and she hasn't opened her wings in 6 years. At first it hurt, but now it hurt to put them out. Max had almost completely moved on from her split up with the flock. Almost.

Iggy-

He is still blind, but goes to the Braille institute. He meets Taylor, his somewhat friend who's also blind, from car accident. Hanna and Lily are there to be the helpers and fight over Iggy. He gets captured by scientists and they make him hear super well and even faster than usual. He freaks out because erasers, flyboys, and Gozen type things all attack his school. Taylor is killed as well as Hanna. And Iggy is reminded of his flock. He'd looked all over for them, but not found a thing. He takes Lily and they go off in search off the flock.

Problem:

Two friends killed, scientists capture, can't find flock. Is letting a cat/human travel with him.

Gazzy-

He sets off in search of Angel as hard as he can. He can't find her, but sticks it out by himself. Until, he sees flyboys. Then he runs off again and starts following someone who's a mutant like him… that girl that Max had let free at the New York institute!

Problem-

Scientists capture him and he breaks himself and Janelle both out. He can't find flock!

_**I almost forgot!**_

Total-

The little doggy was thrown into a pound and was bought by… oh, no. A stupid little boy that thinks tugging and yanking total's tail is fun. Oh, well. Total's getting used to the life of a normal house- dog. He even forgot how to talk. Almost.

Yes. You read right. Enemies are back and worse than ever.

Erasers-

Back are these vicious half human/ half-lupine beasts. The real things, of course no Ari , but now there is a John. He's way worse. For sure.

Flyboys-

Over a million of these things are taking over the world slowly, but surely. And guess who the leader of this pack is. Yep, it's Jeb. Oh, well you can't win everything I guess. These terrible robots are back and stronger than ever.

Gozen and his troops-

Gozen was revived and he's back and as mad as a Frankenstein bot can get. He's out for blood. Maximum Ride blood. And he'll settle for nothing else. These guys are dumb, but efficient. Crap.

Clones-

There is a clone for everything. Total 2, Nudge 2, Fang 2, Gazzy 2, Angel 2, Iggy 2, and actually Max 2 and Max 3! That's right. Two clone Maximum Rides. One to be a normal clone, the other to kill her. Oh, great!

All right, so I've explained enough now and we can get back to the story. Here you go…

* * *

_**MAX'S JOURNEY: DAY 1:**_

"Maxine?" I heard my voice being called by my obnoxious manager. I ignored her and buried my head deeper into my tear-soaked pillow.

"Maxine! Maxine, its show time in about 10 minutes." She paused as if this was something that would make me happy. Then, I heard her sigh. She pounded her fist against my door and I wondered how someone so small could manage to be so loud.

"MAX!" She yelled at me. I shot straight up. I'd told her not to call me that, no matter what happened. She'd disobeyed… and this was a major issue with me. I swiftly walked to the door, which I threw open as soon as my hand reached it's handle.

Gina stood there frozen. Her green eyes were wide with fear and her face was white. She stepped back and then said, in a shaking voice, "Maxine, the concert starts in 10 minutes… we have to get you ready to perform."

My eyes locked onto hers and she took a slight step backwards. I nodded, my eyes becoming less cold. I stepped outside and allowed myself to be led down to wardrobe room.

"Here she is! The brilliant woman!" Nelly greeted me happily at the door to the wardrobe room. "How are you, my starlet?" Nelly had an adorably cute British accent. She was the wardrobe woman, a nickname I made up, and she was the one who chose what I wore and got me dressed up and all that crap.

I smiled weakly at her, and she nodded knowingly. She pushed me gently into a nearby changing room and tossed some clothes over the curtain for me to put on.

In less than 2 minutes, I was standing fully clothed in front of Nelly and Gina. They both smiled and Nelly said, "You look great, Maxi. Time for makeup and I'm sorry to say, that's not my job." She hugged me once and then saw my wrists.

"Maxi! You're still doing that nasty cutting thing, aren't you?" She glared at me, pointing at the scars on my wrists. She clacked her tongue and then handed me some finger-less gloves to wear. "They'll cover the scars, and the match your outfit." She said, referring to the whole black and white thing I was working tonight. She patted my shoulder gently and then Gina whisked me off to makeup.

"Ah. If it isn't my little EMO friend." Felicity greeted me with a smirk and snatched me into the makeup room. She pushed me into a chair and then instantly began on my makeup.

I'd never liked Felicity and she'd never liked me. She always teased me about my obsession with slitting my wrists and she usually was really snappy with me about everything. Except my makeup. She never messed it up just for hateful reasons, she takes pride in her work and my makeup is her work.

"There. You're done. Leave me now." Felicity turned her back on me while Gina grabbed me and pulled me all the way to the stage for my concert. She took a deep breath, then stepped out on the stage.

"Welcome to the best concert of your lives!" Gina shouted over microphone to the overexcited crowd and they let out an ear-blasting amount of noise. Gina raced over to me and said, "Show time."

I stepped onstage and the noise got even louder. I plastered a fake smile on my face and turned to the crowd. "Ready for some music?" I rallied them and when I got the answering screams and such, I nodded to my band.

The concert went smoothly for most of the time. About half an hour later, I was on my last song.

"Hey, everyone! I know you all know this song, so come on and sing it with me!" I smiled to them, wiped some sweat off my forehead, and then began the song.

**"Look at all the lonely hearts"**

"**Shivering out in the dark"**

"**Hiding from the truth"** "**Cover up the proof"**

I took a deep breath and then continued.

"**The demons that I've tried to hide"**

"**Imprison me in my own lies"**

"**And all that I can do"**

"**Is cover up the proof"**

"**Don't be afraid to…"**

I paused in all movement

**"Stand up!"**

Huge head bang.

"**Stand up if you're broken!"**

"**Stand up!"**

"**Stand up if you feel ashamed!"**

"**You are not alone when you hurt this way"**

"**Stand up!"**

"**Stand up if you need love!"**

I saw an image of Fang in my head.

"**Stand up!"**

**"This is not judgment day!"**

"**You don't have to hide"**

I remembered how the flock and I used to hide in caves all the time

"**There's no reason to run"**

I remembered the pain that comes from getting your ribs broken

"**Everything will be okay"**

"**Secrets got me torn apart"**

I realized I'd never told Fang that I liked him

"**Trying to destroy my heart"**

"**But I can see a light"**

"**It's cutting through the night"**

"**Don't run away"**

"**(Don't run away)"**

"**Don't be afraid to…"**

I sang the chorus again.

"**You say you love me"**

"**That's all I'll ever need"**

Fang had never said he loved me….

"**If you say I'm good enough"**

He liked Brigid Dwyer.

"**That's good enough for me"**

I sang the final chorus with such passion I saw people wiping tears in the audience.

Huge applause burst after the end of the song, and I bowed to my loving audience. If only they knew the pain I went through everyday… every second of my pitiful life. I walked offstage and as soon as I was out of everyone's view, I burst into tears.

Racing to my room, I slammed and locked the door behind me. I ripped open the window and I slipped out onto the grass just outside my window and took off across the lawn. My makeup was smudging, but I honestly didn't care.

Even though I hadn't used my wings in 6 years, I hadn't lost my speed. Streaking across crowded city or lights, I screamed as loud and long as my genetically enhanced lungs would allow. Finally, I ran out of breath and I collapsed onto the ground with sobs.

A strong hand gripped my shoulder comfortingly. I whipped my head around a saw a tall, white figure standing above me. I stood up and spun to face him. His pale blue eyes widened and he held up his hands. He backed up and opened his mouth.

"Whoa there." He said. His voice sounded familiar and that freaked me out. He reached out to me again and said, "Maxine. I'm one of your biggest fans and I just want to help you. Why are you sad?" He asked, cocking his head.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and said, "My family is dead. All of them. And it's all my fault, I failed. I failed them, I let them down!" I ended in a wail.

Dropping to my knees, I tried to fight the painful feeling erupting inside my heart. Ignoring the tall man, I raced away and climbed up a tree about a mile later.

I pulled my knife out. "I'm sorry, Nelly. I know you hate it when I do this." I let out one soft sigh and then I pressed the knife against my arm. I yanked it to the left. Blood gushed from my cut and I just stared at the red liquid that smelled salty. I repeated this action until the pain sunk in. Then, I wiped my knife off and put it away. My wrists still bleeding I walked over to a nearby stream and waded in. I lay down in the middle of it. Lying completely under water, my wrists streaming blood, I felt at peace. I didn't need to think about anything or anyone… I was distracted.

* * *

_**IGGY'S JOURNEY: DAY 1:  
**_

The sun streamed through the window, but I just rolled over in over on the grass so I could ignore it. Rolling over was mistake though, because I rolled right into the nearby stream. I sat straight up, freezing cold and wide-awake.

Stifled laughter came from across the clearing. "Oh, shut up, Lily."

The laughter got louder and Lily crossed the clearing. A soft and warm hand pressed against my cheek and Lily said, "Silly." I grinned as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Then, she said, "Lunch?"

I turned my head in her direction, and asked, "Is that what time it is." I felt her nod her head yes and I smiled again. "Okay then. Lunch." I unfurled my wings quickly and the air whooshed past Lily and I. I held out my hand like a gentleman and she took it. I pulled her close then picked her up. Cradling her in my arms like a baby, I took off. She let out a scream of exhilaration and I pulled her closer to me for safety.

Soon, we'd reached an IHOP, as Lily said, and we were walking in the front door. Grabbing a table in the back, Lily and I talked quietly as we waited for our food.

Lily is like my little sister. We are both mutants, and we both have hard-knock lives. She is sweet and kind and helpful to me in every way, and I'm her transportation and protection. We complete each other but we don't love each other. I mean, we love each other like family of course, but definitely not love as in kissy-kissy love.

After, eating our brunch, we walked across town towards the big performance building. Lily and I were currently, staking out in Paris, France. And right now, we were headed off to see the Maxine Rogers concert.

The sun was just starting to set when we got there. Lily and I walked into the huge building smiling and laughing. About 10 minutes after we got there, the concert started.

The small lady who was Maxine's manager came onstage and introduced Maxine. Maxine stepped out onstage and the crowd went wild. I listened carefully throughout the whole concert and on the last song, Stand Up, Lily and I sang our hearts out with her. She ended with a hasty bow and then she raced offstage.

I listened to her even after she got offstage and what I heard was drastic sobbing and weeping. She was upset. I grabbed Lily's hand, explained where we were going, and both of us raced outside. I saw Maxine streak off into the now dark night.

Picking up Lily, I streaked off after her. Soon, I came across her body. I sensed by the vibrations of the earth that she was kneeling on the ground, screaming silently. I walked over after setting Lily down and set my hand on her shoulder.

She spun around while standing up and I could feel her eyes scanning me quickly. "Whoa there!" I cried and backed up. I reached my hand back out to shake hands with her, and said, "Maxine. I'm one of your biggest fans and I just want to help you. Why are you sad?" I cocked my head, trying my best to look as if I could actually see her.

She stared at me a bit longer and then I heard her breathe in deeply. "My family is dead. All of them. And it's all my fault, I failed. I failed them, I let them down!" Her voice had risen to a wail by the end.

She dropped down for a minute and then leapt up and sped away. I knew I had to follow her. I raced after her and listened to her from behind a bush. She pulled something out of her pocket. I heard her mutter, "I'm sorry Nelly… I know you hate it when I do this." Then, a sigh came. I listened closer then ever and I heard a horrifying sound. It was the sound of a knife slicing through someone's wrist. Maxine was EMO!

I heard her doing it over and over again and then after awhile she put the knife away and walked slowly over to the stream, I'd fallen into earlier. She lay down in it and stayed underwater for awhile. I left her in peace.

* * *

**_NUDGE'S JOURNEY: DAY 1:  
_**

"Hey, Nissa!" I turned at the sound of my fake name being called. My deep brown eyes met the gaze of two brilliantly bright green eyes. They twinkled in the afternoon sun and when they met my gaze, they lit up even brighter.

"Hayden!" I shrieked. I raced over to the tanned boy that was standing at the door to my apartment, smiling. I flung my arms around him and wrapped my legs around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"Hayden." I murmured, nuzzling his neck with my nose. I loved his smell… of sunscreen and the ocean. He wrapped his arms around me as well and we held that position for a whole minute. Then, I climbed down and stared up into his gorgeous eyes. "How are you, surfer dude?" I punched him playfully on the shoulder.

He grinned and said, "You don't want to fight me, Model Girl." I smiled playfully at him and said, "Yes, I do." His eyes sparkled with excitement. He leapt at me, catching me unaware and knocked me onto my bed. Then, we had a gigantic tickle/pillow fight.

I won and Hayden fell off the bed laughing. "So, what's up surfer dude?" He smiled and shrugged.

It'd been hard moving on after I got separated from the flock, but I tried my hardest not to remember it. But, whenever I look into Hayden's face, it brings back memories of Iggy. Not that they look at all alike, it's just that I liked Iggy and I like Hayden. I remember that last minute with the flock very well. It replayed in my dreams over and over again, every night. I remember seeing Max, her eyes glowing bright and her face turned to all of us. I remember how her eyes seemed to say, "I'm sorry I failed."

A pang hit me deep inside my stomach and I reassured myself by thinking about my current life. I was 17 and a world famous model named Nissa. I'd grown a lot and now I was about 5'9. My hair is now to down to my waist, and it's pitch black. It has blue and brown streaks in it, not natural of course. I had new friends that I called my family, not my flock, and they were all wonderful friends. Hayden is a surfer, and he's gorgeous. I like him and he likes me, but I hold back because of Iggy. I like to think of him as my new Iggy. Haley is a small and light blond. She is thin and walks like she's floating. She is my absolute best friend, my version of Angel. Mason has spiky orange hair and deep blue eyes. He's my new version of Gazzy. Jordan has long brown hair and innocent hazel eyes. She's very determined and does whatever she wants. She's my Max replacement. And then there's my Fang version, and his name is Tyler. Jet black hair that shags around his face and dark eyes, he's almost exactly like Fang, except he likes me and makes it obvious.

I helped Hayden stand up and then he turned to lead me out of my suite. We were going to meet my other friends now, and Hayden had come to pick me up.

As I flicked off my lights, I couldn't help wondering what the other flock members were doing right now.

* * *

**_THE GASMAN'S JOURNEY: DAY 1:  
_**

Sunlight streamed down through the trees and burned my eyelids. Rubbing my eyes, I slowly sat up. The rough bark of the tree scratched my as I moved, but I didn't care. I was tired and sad. I felt like I was useless and I felt lonely. I would've cried, but I was all out of tears.

Sliding to the ground, I spread my wings out. Taking one cleansing breath, I leapt straight into the air. Flapping once, I lifted high into the air and felt much better when the breeze began to carry me higher.

It'd been 6 years and the whole time, I'd been looking. Looking for anything and anyone who could help me find my flock. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel were all untraceable. And I never heard of bird kid sightings anymore.

Last night, I'd been thinking hard about how to find them and I came up with three people to check into.

One was named Nissa Keller. She was an international model and looked a bit like Nudge. Another thing about her was that, nobody knew anything about her 6 years ago and she refused to talk about.

The second person was named Maxine Rogers. She was a super-famous singer and looked a tiny bit like Max. The only thing that made me wonder about her is how famous she was, Max hated being in front of lots of people.

The last was gym teacher in New York City. I'd heard people talking about him on the Internet and saying they loved his blog. Fang has a blog so I figured I should look this dude up.

Flying off, I set off in the direction of Nissa Keller. Currently, I'd been sleeping somewhere in Colorado and now I was flying off to Hawaii.

In about an hour, I was there. I looked down at the note I'd scribbled her address on and then found her home. She apparently lived in a expensive building called, "Hawaii Suites". Her room was the whole top floor. "Wow, this girl is rich." I muttered as I rode the elevator up to her posh room.

When the light on the elevator lit up, indicating I was on floor 100, I got ready to step out. But, when the doors opened a beautiful girl and a toned boy stepped on. The boy looked at me and asked, "Did you want to get off? This floor only has one resident and she's right here." He smiled and the girl waved slightly. I stared into her eyes while saying to the boy, "Oh. I'm sorry, I must have the wrong apartment building."

While the boy nodded and pressed the button that said lobby, I continued to look at Nissa Keller. She did look a lot like Nudge, except there was something strange about her. I cleared my throat and then asked her, "Do you know someone named Nudge?"

Her eyes widened and she fell against the back wall of the elevator. She pressed both hands to her stomach and her face turned ash white. Her wide eyes filled with tears and she began shaking uncontrollably. I stepped back and the other guy dropped down next to her and asked in a very concerned voice, "Nissa? Are you okay?" Then, she passed out.

The boy turned to me and said, "You should've known better!" His eyes were wide with anger. "Everyone knows her health is very unstable and her you come along and make her pass out!"

Just then, the doors slid open and he began calling for help. I raced away as fast as I could and ran around to the back of the building. There I leapt up and flew off. I didn't care how many cameras went off, I just wanted to get of there.

"That girl knows Nudge, but she doesn't want to talk about her for some reason…" I thought as I glided away.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading Chapter 1!**

**Please review!**

**Write for you soon, bye!  
**


End file.
